El Despertar De Un Asesino
by ivan.schiariti
Summary: Hola , bueno esta es una historia que cree hace mucho entonces decide subirla para poder seguirla ( No tiene nada que ver con Kof solo lo puse por la categoria , disculpen)


Antes de q mi vida cambiara solía ser una persona normal, como toda persona, pero mi vida cambio bruscamente de un momento a otro esta es su historia:

\- no pasara nada! - decía un amigo en tono burlón

-¿s-seguro?- me preguntaba un amigo asustado

\- ¿van a entrar nenas?- respondí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de esa tan famosa casa abandonada. Me pare delante de la puerta tratando de forzar la cerradura de la puerta mientras recordaba lo vivido en ese día antes de llegar a donde estaba.

La alarma sonaba cada vez mas fuerte marcando el inicio de mi día, la apague y murmuraba entre dientes "otro día aburrido en mi vida ", me levante a duras penas y me vestí mientras oía los gritos de mi padres

\- rápido llegaras tarde! -

\- apresúrate que tienes q desayunar todavía!-

Ignorándolos me tome mi tiempo y baje a desayunar, cuando me di cuenta de la hora decidí apurarme para no tener otra falta más por llegar tarde.

Al terminar tome mis cosas y empecé a caminar hacia el colegio que quedaba no muy lejos de mi casa mientras escuchaba música , al llegar salude a mis dos amigos de mi infancia y mientras veía q discutían algo , apague mi música y saque mis auidiculares y entonces oí lo que hablaban .

-Sera divertido, no seas nena saraki- dijo kenpachi - N-no ya te dije que con eso no se juega ken - decía saraki en forma asustada

\- ¿Que pretenden hacer nenas? - decía uniéndome en su charla

\- Queremos ir a la casa de "Tam" la asesina, a comprobar si tiene acción "extra" - dijo kenpachi riéndose.

Nos reímos un rato olvidando todo y acordamos ir a la salida del colegio. Pronto toco el timbre que daba comienza a clases, así que por un momento, la charla sobre lo que haríamos quedo suspendida. Lamentablemente mis amigos quedaron en otro salón así q yo estaba solo, por eso me sentaba solo y a escondidas escuchaba música mientras hacia las cosas que mandaban los profesores, la hora no terminaba más pero por suerte llego la tan esperada hora de salida, me acerque a mis amigos para avisarles que era hora de poner en marcha lo acordado, empezamos a caminar y pensaba en que cosas encontraría ¿armas? , ¿Cadáveres enterrados? , Todo eso hacía que más sean mis ganas de llegar, al parecer kenpachi fue el primero en darse cuenta de que cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos así q nos dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda diciendo alegremente - será divertido!- .

Aquel golpe hizo que entrara en la realidad, así que seguí con mi labor de forzar la cerradura hasta q kenpachi se acerco y abrió la puerta - está abierta - me dijo - ¿entras nena? - dijo en tono burlón a continuación. El primero en entrar fue kenpachi, luego le seguí yo y recibí la primera advertencia de que me tenia q ir, una correntada de viento golpeo mi cabeza como intentando sacarme de la casa, entonces pregunte

\- ¡¿Alguien sintió eso!?

\- ¡¿QUE!? - dijo saraki ya muerto de miedo

\- Sentí un golpe de aire en mi cara - dije en tono algo asustado

\- Ya! Basta de mariconadas nenas! - dijo ken en forma enojada

Aquel grito enojado de mi amigo me hizo entrar en razón, así que me calme y el pregunto -¿van a entrar o se irán?-

\- yo iré arriba - dije dando mi respuesta

Saraki por su parte decidió no entrar y decidió quedarse vigilando por si alguien nos veía o algo parecido. Revisamos un poco el piso de abajo con kenpachi pero no encontramos nada, y le dije proponiendo algo

\- ¿Quieres ir al piso de arriba?- pregunte

-No - respondió - revisare un poco más este lugar -

-Como quieras - respondí mientras subía la escalera al piso de arriba donde, por ser un lugar chico, estaba lleno de habitaciones de las cuales solo pude abrir solo 3 puertas.

La primera estaba llena de cuadros - vaya deben ser sus víctimas - exclame - tal vez tenía una obsesión con pintarlos - decía al ver los cuadros de rostros humanos que algunos daban miedo.

La segunda puerta solo era una especie de cuarto de lavado y la tercera era la habitación de la asesina donde solo se encontraba una cama, un ropero y otra puerta (que era un baño), el ropero contenía una especie de altar dedicado a alguien que no conocía, decidí llevarme una foto de la asesina ya que era su fans y le dije a kenpachi era hora de irnos en lo cual asintió con la cabeza y salimos.

Para sorpresa Saraki ya no estaba y era muy tarde para andar solos en la calle así que tomamos el metro q estaba cerca de ahí y nos dejaba cerca de nuestras casas. Al subir pensaba en ese altar, ¿quien era ese? me preguntaba para mi mismo cuando Ken me codeo y me mostro algo en su bolso era una especie de katana corta

\- wuaooo! - exclame sorprendido - ¿de dónde lo sacaste? - pregunte

-Lo saque de un cajón junto con esta foto - me la mostro y para sorpresa era el mismo tipo que del altar

\- Dámelo - exclame porque en mi cabeza solo retumbaba esa palabra -

-claro - dijo ken en forma preocupada - no sabía que tenías ojos rojos - dijo

-¡¿Ojos rojos!? - dije sorprendido, nos preocupamos un poco pero kenpachi ya bajaba en su parada así que me dejo su mochila y me dijo q se la alcanzara mañana al colegio.

Se bajo y en la próxima me baje yo para poder caminar y observar mas esa katana corta , al verla exclame - cada vez sorprendes más - mientras miraba el arma , pude notar q llevaba el nombre "Sai" en el mango y que estaba afilada a pesar de los meses o años estando sola .

Me acercaba mas a mi casa así que guarde todo y entre, para mi sorpresa mis padres estaban esperándome en la cocina donde entre para buscar algo que comer a escondidas

-¿¡Donde estabas!? - exclamo enojado mi padre - ¡mira como esta tu madre! - mi madre lloraba como si estaría muerto en el hombro de mi padre

-Tranquilos - exclame - estaba en casa de ken -

-¿¡Por qué no avisaste nada!?- decía aun más enojado mi padre

\- No tenía tono su teléfono, unos chicos cortaron sus cables desde los postes - dije algo preocupado

\- ¡Que sea la última vez! - dijo mi padre - ahora come y vete a dormir -

Pensé que me mataría pero por suerte no pasó nada más que eso, así que comí y me acosté en mi cama deseando dormir pero pronto sabría que "el despertar de un asesino " comenzaría

Continuara.


End file.
